Aelita's Hero
by Dragon and Sword Master
Summary: COMPLETE! Jeremy always has to watch from the outside, but he has had enough. Making a character to protect his love, Aelita, but he doesn't know how lucky he has a character. You'll see what I mean in future chapters.
1. Beginnings

Aelita's Hero

Sword Master Jeff: Since all of my other stories are on writer block status for now, I thought of this great idea. Please go easy in your reviews, since this is my first Code Lyoko story. Also, do you think that you can ask the founders of this website to make a part for Case Closed, or as known in Japan, Detective Conan?

Beginnings

"Odd, you better be careful, you only have 20 life points left." Jeremy said. Jeremy was worried that Odd would be de-virtualized like the others were, and Aelita was close to the infected tower, but there were two crabs there. He hoped that Odd could protect Aelita since he couldn't get to Lyoko in the first place. Odd was able to get rid of the two crabs, and Aelita ran into the infected tower.

Her name came up and then code, Aelita typed in LYOKO, and the tower shut down on itself. The problem had been stopped, and now they were going to return to the past, where Xana wouldn't strike.

Xana was mad again. He knew that he was living on borrowed time, thanks to the virus he implanted into Aelita during her materialization process. He was also mad at the kids that were able to stop him time after time again. "Wait a second, if it wasn't for Aelita in the first place, then the kids couldn't stop him no matter how hard they tried." Xana said to himself. "If I was to kidnap her, those kids couldn't do anything about my attacks. It's perfect." He finished. He was going to start his plan as soon as the little genius would fall asleep, so that his plan wouldn't be stopped.

__

"I don't believe how hard it is to protect Aelita nowadays. It seems as if Xana has upped his attack in order to destroy her. I hope that doesn't happen to her." Jeremy thought to himself as he was creating a character card in order to go to Lyoko if everyone else had been de-virtualized and Xana's monsters were trying to destroy her. He had almost succeeded that one time when he used a Guardian on her, but now it was as if he was trying to kill her instead of trying to hurt us. As he was thinking of his love and the reason why he didn't shut down Lyoko, she came up.

"Hi Aelita." Jeremy said to the girl that was in the computer.

"Hello Jeremy. What are you doing?" she asked. Usually he worked on trying to materialize her, but since he already finished that, he was working on two things, the anti-virus and a character so he could help her if he was needed.

"I'm working on creating a character to go into Lyoko. Just in case the guys are all de-virtualized before you make it towards the tower, then Yumi can do all the programming and scanning so that I can help, which is why I'm trying to make my life points higher than all of the others. Then I'll work on the anti-virus after I finish this." Jeremy said to his love that didn't even know about his love.

Oh, all right then, I'll leave you to your work then Jeremy. Bye." Aelita said, disappearing from his computer all together. He had already materialized her once, but she couldn't stay because of the virus that Xana gave her. It ticked him off to no ends that he was able to stay alive by doing something so low as to put a virus in Aelita's programming. He should have known that Xana would try to attack while he was scanning Aelita to the real world.

END OF CHAPTER

Sword Master Jeff: Hopefully you guys will go easy on me when you review since this is my first Code Lyoko story. This week's "Fic of the Week" is none other than New Friend, New Fiend by Sapphire2008. Summary: There's another tower activated, Aelita is reunited with an old friends, and Xana has a new partner. What else could go on for the Code Lyoko gang?

She has a great story that she has here so far, but she needs one more review in order to write another chapter of her fantastic story. I'm not telling you anything except for two things, Aelita's friend is Sapphire and in the real world she has physic powers. Xana also has a friend in her story, but to see whom he is, please read her story.


	2. Borrowed Time

Aelita's Hero

Sword Master Jeff: Well, I see that everyone liked the first chapter of this story. I thought that I would get the second chapter up right away.

Staff Master Kristi: Why you little suck up.

Sword Master Jeff: Someone has been watching the Garfield movie a little too much. Anyways, this will mostly revolve around Jeremy and Aelita. Odd and the others might be in more of the beginning of the story, but as it gets towards the end, they will make less of an appearance.

Borrowed Time

_"As long as Xana doesn't attack, I should work on creating a character to help Aelita. Otherwise, I'll never be able to go into Lyoko and help Aelita stay alive, and then the anti-virus won't even have a purpose because she'd be dead." _Jeremy thought to himself as he was working on creating a character with high life points to help the love of his life. He was just getting started, first getting the image started and then to program the image.

"Perfect." Jeremy said as he equipped four swords to his character, one for each main element: Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. _"Now what could my special technique be?"_ Jeremy thought to himself. Yumi had her telekinesis, Ulrich had his speed and clones, and Odd had his Foresight. "I got it!" Typing in his special technique, and okaying it, he was now ready to program it into Lyoko. It was a good thing it was a Friday; he was going to stay up all night working on his character.

"Jeremy, shouldn't you go to sleep?" Aelita asked as she came up on his computer screen.

"I should, but I'm creating a Lyoko character to help just in case something happens to the others. And I am using all of the time that Xana doesn't attack to create it." He replied.

"Can I see what it looks like?" she asked.

"Sure." He shows Aelita the character. It was like Ulrich's uniform, but blue and the four swords.

"I think that you should go to sleep Jeremy. I'll finish this for you." She said to Jeremy after she saw his character. He started to feel tired, yawning. He agreed and kept the computer on as Aelita worked on his character. She was starting to worry about him as he was going to all of these lengths in order to help her, but she was starting to feel something that she didn't know about, love.

By the time that Jeremy woke up, Aelita told him that she had finished the programming for the character and that she started to feel some pulsations, which meant that Xana had infected a tower. After Jeremy localized the tower, he found out that it was in the desert region. She signed off of Jeremy's computer and after putting the coordinates in. She went towards the edge of the tower and jumped off. After a while, she stopped falling and stopped on the floor of a deactivated tower in the desert region. She exited the tower and followed the pulsations to the activated tower. Jeremy went to the factory, but didn't call the others since it was a Saturday and only ten in the morning.

He was looking at the area where the tower was, but the super computer didn't show any enemies, it was as if Xana wanted her to purify his newest infected tower.

"Be careful Aelita, the computer isn't showing any of Xana's monsters." Jeremy spoke into his microphone. She ran towards the tower, suspicious about the whole thing, but it was her duty to stop Xana from attacking Earth. She went into the tower and went to the top floor. A menu came up with her name on it, as well as the word Code: she put in LYOKO, but nothing happened to the tower. An error message came on the menu where she put in the code and a net came out from the top of the tower and captured her, while Xana was laughing, saying "hook, line and sinker."

END OF CHAPTER

Sword Master Jeff: Flame me if you want to, but then you would only be powering Jeremy's fire sword, as well as Valermos, which is my fire sword. I hope that you liked this chapter, and this is the story where I might start having a ton of cliffhangers. I call foresight and telekinesis and speed special techniques, because only they can use them.

This week's "Fic of the Week" is none other than The New Student by Mr. Evil. Summary: A new student is in the school, but is there more to him than meets the eye?

He has a great story, but the only thing wrong with him is that he continually stops his stories with a cliffhanger, hence his author's name. His OC, Will has his own program, but to see who she is, then read his story.


	3. Contracts

Aelita's Hero

Sword Master Jeff: I guess everyone liked that last cliffhanger that I gave everyone, especially Mr. Evil. I'll try to make more evil cliffhangers just like that one. Also, sapphire2008 has told me via e-mail that her Internet is screwed to kingdom come or hearts for that matter and won't be able to update for a while.

Contracts

"Aelita, Aelita where are you?" Jeremy asked frantically since he hadn't heard from her in the last five minutes. However, a guy in a gray t-shirt and brown pants and the Xana symbol on his forehead came on to the computer instead.

"Hello Jeremy, I've heard such great things about you from Aelita." Xana started, but was interrupted by Jeremy. "What have you done to her, you monster?" he asked with an icy tone. He hated Xana more than ever now that he had created a virus to keep his beloved princess in Lyoko.

"If you would let me finish, she's safe for now at least. However, she could be destroyed by what you decide." "What do you mean Xana?" Jeremy asked, once again interrupting him. "WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME?" Xana exploded, waiting to tell the boy genius what he meant. Jeremy just gulped and nodded. "Fine. Here's the deal. I know how often your friends rely on you to get to Lyoko. But does anyone else recognize your talents? I don't think so. I can help you with your talents, make them evolve. It's either that, or I activate the Kill Switch virus and make you watch as your "princess" slowly dies right in front of your eyes." He finished.

"How about double or nothing Xana?" Jeremy asked the computer virus that plagued his love life. He knew he was taking a big risk at countering Xana's offer with an offer of his own. Not letting Xana to get a word in, he continued. "A fight, one-on-one, no monsters, no friends. What do you say?" he finished letting Xana think it over for a second.

"Fine. The rules are that if your friends interfere, you automatically lose and have to join me as well as see Aelita die. If you win…" he was cut short as Jeremy filled that part in for him. "You'll leave Aelita alone from now on, as well as remove that virus from her system. Also, if any monsters of yours come along, you will automatically lose." Jeremy finished for him and gave him a rule of his own.

"Fine. I'll let you have one week to get ready for your fight, but if you are anything like the other children in your Lyoko form, then don't plan on showing up at all." Xana said, making sure that Jeremy got the point, either to live up to what Aelita said, or be destroyed slowly and painfully.

Jeremy knew that he was going to have to get help from the others before the week was up, and it was the only thing that kept him too busy so that he couldn't think of his princess. Otherwise, he would have been swallowed by self-pity. However, he couldn't concentrate on his studies since Aelita's life rested in the balance.

He told Ulrich what had happened and asked if he could help him train, but Ulrich knew that he couldn't go into Lyoko. He had already tried once, but was almost deleted. However, he decided to teach him anyways in the art of karate. After school, Ulrich and Yumi taught him how to fight. Ulrich taught him offensive and Yumi taught him defensive. Ulrich had told her what Jeremy told him and she was so mad that Xana would stoop so low in order to get Jeremy to join him like that. Odd was the last one to know, but he was able to help also by teaching him how to evade attacks.

It was then Saturday, the day to face Xana and win Aelita's freedom!

END OF CHAPTER

Sword Master Jeff: I know that this is a small and boring chapter, but this is the main ingredient to this story. I know that in the first episode, Odd calls Aelita "Princess." I thought it was cute, so I decided that was Jeremy's nickname for her. Another person has probably thought of this, as she had made them a couple in her own story, which is Angel Rising by Hieisgirl-90. Summary: This is a sequel to When Love Takes It's Course. Please read that one first so it makes sense. OK, Ulrich's life was taken in the last one, but then Alrich comes to town. But he's bad news. And what does X.A.N.A. have to do with his behavior?

She has a good story here and has a different type of coupling, Odd/Aelita. I actually like the idea, and I think she got it because of the whole "princess" thing in the first episode. That's all I'm, saying about this wonderful story, so if you could, please read and review it!


	4. Test

Aelita's Hero

Sword Master Jeff: I think I forgot to say this, so I'm saying it now, I don't own Code Lyoko. All I own is the idea. Now that that's out of my system, let me just say this one more time so reviewers don't complain about it. I've seen the spelling for Aelita as this and as Aelita. I'm not sure which one is the right one, so I'm going to keep it the way that I've been spelling her name, so I can keep my sanity intact.

Tests for Jeremy

On the way towards the factory, Jeremy asked Yumi if she could use the computer again so that he could go to Lyoko.

"But you can't go into Lyoko. The last time you tried, you were almost killed!" Yumi responded but Jeremy said just to trust him on this one. Yumi nodded, knowing that if it came from Jeremy, then she could trust him.

"Yumi, are all systems ready to go?" Jeremy asked her as she was in front of the super computer, doing Jeremy's job. He trusted her over the other two because she had sent Odd and Ulrich to Lyoko the time that he was taking that test.

"Yeah, you're all set Jeremy. I'll send Odd and Ulrich with you just in case Xana tries to pull something." She replied back to him. She had willingly given up the scanner that she used to get to Lyoko so that Jeremy could go. "Scanning Jeremy, Scanning Odd, Scanning Ulrich. Transferring Jeremy, Transferring Odd, Transferring Ulrich. Virtualization." She said as she completed the transportation from the human world to Lyoko.

Odd and Ulrich were surprised that Jeremy was in Lyoko, but also with high life points. They were also surprised that the super computer could store this much in the memory. Xana was waiting in front of an army of crabs, launchers, tanks and wasps. Jeremy dodged a Mega tank attack and drew the sword that was closest to his hand, the sword that was made out of ice.

He quickly went through the army as he froze them with his Ice Sword. A block tried to freeze Jeremy, but at the last second, he absorbed it. He then stabbed the block and quickly went to a group of Wasps that were giving Odd a hard time. Jeremy snuck up and jumped up to attack them from behind. He did a horizontal slash and got all three at once. However, at the same time, a crab had hit Jeremy.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted, shooting one of his ten arrows. The crab exploded after the arrow had hit the Xana mark. One of Ulrich's clones just got deleted as the original yelled "Impact!"

"Guys, we need to get to Xana. Try to just cut through the army. Odd, use this when your arrows run out." Jeremy said as he gave him the fire sword and sheathe. Odd tied it around his waist and helped Jeremy and Ulrich clear a straight line. Nine arrows later, Odd unsheathed the sword as he started swinging it as soon as he got close enough to use it against the crabs and tanks that were in his way. A crab just had hit Odd before he killed it and now only Ulrich was the only one with full life points.

"Well Jeremy, it seems as if I win by the default. You have your friends helping you." Xana stated evilly, but Jeremy knew he was wrong as he started to get closer, he noticed that Xana was cloaked in shadows.

"You said only for the fight between us. Besides, I can say the same thing for you Xana, bringing out those monsters to attack me as soon as I got to Lyoko." Jeremy replied quickly so that Xana would not activate the Kill Switch that he had implanted into Aelita's data flow. Frowning, Xana stepped out of the shadows and got ready to fight.

Jeremy got into a fighting stance of his own, and got ready to defeat the evil that haunted and showed him his love. However, he was shocked to see that Xana had stooped even lower.

END OF CHAPTER

Sword Master Jeff: Don't worry the next chapter is going to be the first fighting chapter, and if you've read The Sword of Hope, my Yu-Yu Hakusho story, then you know I write great fighting scenes. Also, my source just changed the spelling of Aelita and it now has it right. If I plan on doing a sequel, then I will make sure to spell her name right.

Today's "Fic of the Week" is none other than Visions by Littleblossom1. Summary: There's a new girl in town. She has a secret and befriends Yumi, Orrick, Jeremy, and Odd. Will she tell them what it is before it's too late? Yumi/Orrick Odd/OC

The only problem with this story is that she spells Ulrich wrong, but other than that, she has an excellent story here, especially since she combines Code Lyoko with that of Minority Report. It's pretty good, so please read and review it.

I am extremely sorry if you were put on the spot Littleblossom1!


	5. Fighting the Emotion of Love

Aelita's Hero

Sword Master Jeff: The fight is going to get underway.

Staff Master Kristi: Well its about time. Now what about our other stories?

Sword Master Jeff: Sorry Kristi, but I have to put them on hold. I want to finish this and The Sword of Hope first. Gomen nasai ya (Very sorry.) Anyways, thanks for everyone telling me that Odd had ten arrows.

Staff Master Kristi: Fine. Just get them done soon.

Fighting the Emotion of Love

"Aelita? What are you doing?!" Jeremy shouted as he saw her walk out from where Xana's voice had come. "What have you done to Aelita, Xana?" Jeremy shouted to him. He knew that Xana had done something to her.

"This is the last test that I have for you Jeremy. The ability to fight her, and she is the original, not a copy." Xana stated, as he wanted to see if he could lay a hand on her. He had not only affected her with a virus to save his life, but also a virus that could take over her after a long period of time had passed. He also gave her the power of electricity, as well as have her keep her original powers.

__

"He must be lying. The real Aelita would rather die before becoming one of Xana's puppets." He thought to himself as he got ready to defeat this clone. He kept repeating this in his head as he started to attack her. Getting close to her, he unleashed a quick series of straight punches as well as knife hands. This shocked Xana as he thought that the kid would not harm the real Aelita, his love.

Aelita countered with a palm heel and then gave him a set of punches and kicks. Jeremy was able to block most of her attack, but one punch and one kick got through his defenses and caused him one hundred points of damage.

He was knocked back a bit by her attack and got into a cat stance. When she got close enough to fire another arch of electricity, Jeremy absorbed the blow with his lighting sword, but he had to abandon his stance in order to do so. As Aelita got closer, he got back into his cat stance and did a front snap kick. This had hurt her, but he was holding back, because he didn't want to hurt Aelita, and she knew it.

"You will never defeat me if you hold back Jeremy." Aelita said. She had wanted a fight that would have him at his best, but what she didn't know was that his best would be too much for her.

"Fine, but don't cry when you get defeated." He then went into a series of front snap kicks and crescent kicks, as soon as she was in his reach. However, he would never use his swords to hurt her. His attacks were able to do fifty points of damage each time he was able to connect with his attacks. Xana had changed that as he gave her 600 life points, much more than Jeremy could contain with. However, most of Jeremy's attacks had hit. She was now at four hundred, while Jeremy was at 100. Xana knew that Jeremy would create a character with higher life points than the others, so he increased hers as well.

_"I am going to have to finish this quickly. I know that if Xana is telling the truth, then the real Aelita would rather be deleted than to live her life like this."_ Jeremy thought to himself as he unsheathed his thunder sword. His sword was slipped back into its sheathe after he absorbed the blow and had its attack raised. Aelita tried to punch him with electricity surging through her fist, and countered it with a slash of his thunder sword. This did a total damage of seventy-five, since it transferred half of the absorbed blow to the overall power of the sword. Slashing again and again, he not only had taken off more than half of her health, but also was able to block or counter all of her attacks.

After losing the last of her health, the brainwashing device that had taken control of her mind and body had been destroyed as she crumpled to the ground. Running over to her side as quick as he could, he lowered himself and started to apologize to her.

"Aelita! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He said as he was holding her dying form in his hands.

"It's okay Jeremy. You know I would have chosen deletion over the fact that I was one of his tools used to hurt you. Don't try to help me, I don't want to remember that I was brainwashed by him." She said, breathing irregularly. " I just want to tell you that I…" Aelita said as she went into an eternal sleep.

"What Aelita? What did you wanted to tell me?" He said, frantic that the only girl that cared about him was dead and would be deleted like an old file. That was exactly what happened as Jeremy heard laughing all around him. "Stop Laughing!" he ordered the program.

Xana was amused and afraid at the fact that he had killed Aelita. His brainwashing device was destroyed after he did the impossible, kill Aelita, so he knew that he was furious and that he was out for blood or the digital code of one person: Xana!

END OF CHAPTER

Sword Master Jeff: Please don't kill me. I got the idea from a review that UlrichYumi4ever sent me and he said that I could use it if I wanted to. I talked to Mr. Evil and he liked the idea. He also helped with a couple of other ideas, but I'm not saying.

Rabid fans of Jeremy/Aelita: WHY NOT!

Sword Master Jeff: The fact that you would know what was going to happen and I thought that you would understand that this would be a cliffhanger story. Now if anyone wants to disagree with me, speak now.

Rabid Fan: Well…

Sword Master Jeff: Hakato-Ta-Ken! Anyone else? Good. Now that that's taken care of, the "fic of the week" is none other than Code Lyoko: Shiroi yami no ken by Ginsenshi. Summary: Forces of evil have appeared in France and its up to the Lyoko gang and Aelita to stop them. But Yumi Ishiyami knows a legend that may hold a clue to stopping the forces of evil. The gateway to the Inu-world is opened again but so is the gate to the Rurouni Kenshin world as well.

This is a good story that he has here, having the gangs of InuYasha, Code Lyoko and Rurouni Kenshin as well as the villains. What happens you ask, read and find out!


	6. Anger Management

Aelita's Hero

Dragon and Sword Master: It's a good thing that no one flamed me for the last "little" cliffhanger I put up.

Rabid Fans: "Little! You call killing Aelita a little cliffhanger?"

Dragon and Sword Master: Do you want me to pull the plug on this story and have you guessing on the fate of Xana?

Rabid Fans: No.

Dragon and Sword Master: Good. Now sit down and shut up, I mean be quiet. (Family joke) I know that I haven't said this before, but I appreciate the review from everyone, especially firehair-222. Also, if the anonymous reviewer Susie could tell me where you got your source from, I'll look at it. However, in the show it is spelled exactly like the way I have it. Only five chapters and it has fifty-seven reviews! It's even more popular than my Sword of Hope for Yu-Yu Hakusho. I own the idea of the Anger transformation. If you want to use it, e-mail me and I'll probably give you the ok.

Anger Management

"All right Xana, no more tests! Come out and face me NOW!" Jeremy said enraged at the fact that this was just another plot to keep him alive, and at the brink of finishing the anti-virus. As soon as Xana came out, Odd and Ulrich attacked together, or at least tried to. They managed to barely scratch him, but Xana was able to get them both down to ten and twenty health points.

"We still have a deal Jeremy. Since Aelita is no longer alive, the previous deal is off. However, the rules still imply, and since your friends attacked me, I'll have to retaliate. Now what should I do? I know, I'll activate the tower that made the school sink into the ground!" Xana said as he activated the tower.

This pushed all of the guys over the edge. Having Jeremy kill Aelita had brought them to the edge, and now that he was endangering the school, he pushed them pass their limits. Everyone started glowing black as Xana started laughing. After their glowing stopped, Jeremy had a black sword and was dressed in a ninja suit, as was Ulrich. Odd was transformed more into a cat, giving him the ability to use his claws as an attack.

"Odd, Ulrich go deactivate the tower. I'll take care of him. I'm not trying to be a hero, I'm trying to atone for my sins." Jeremy said as he got into a different fighting stance. A stance that radiated that Jeremy was furious and powerful enough to kill.

"Alright, but remember that it was Xana who made you fight her, Einstein." Odd said as he and Ulrich departed to look for the tower in the dessert. As they headed off, Xana sent ten Mega-Tanks after them.

"That should take care of them. Now, let the fight begin." Xana said as he ran towards Jeremy giving him a punch or at least tried to. Jeremy caught it before it could hit him. He then tried a kick, but Jeremy dodged it. "What's going on here? I thought Aelita's death would make you easier to defeat." Xana said to Jeremy, holding his hurt arm.

"You're wrong Xana. It angered me that you brainwashed Aelita and had me kill her. That brought us all to our limits, but then you had to use another tower. That pushed over our limits, and made us stronger. I guess you could say that this would be my anger mode." Jeremy said as he advanced towards Xana. Xana threw another punch at Jeremy, and he caught it once again. However, Xana shot electricity through his hand, shocking Jeremy.

Xana kept throwing punches at Jeremy, but like any ninja, Jeremy was too fast for Xana and kept dodging his attacks. Xana tried to catch up to him, the keyword being tried. Xana had enough of fooling around with the kid and decided to take the speed out of him. Punching straight towards the ground, he unleashed a paralyzing field of electricity, which hit Jeremy. Jeremy was stuck where he was, right behind Xana.

Jeremy tried his best to block, but he could only move his arms to block his attacks. Blocking most of them, he ignored the punch and kick to the stomach, which Xana gave at quicken speeds. He couldn't withstand the constant beating that Xana was giving him, so he tried to escape. He went invisible and moved out of the way of the paralyzing field of electricity.

Xana noticed the distance as he put a lot of force and bitterness towards him in his attack. "Try dodging this. Lighting Bolt!" Xana shouted the attack as Jeremy could only watch the attack come towards him. As a desperate measure, he put both arms in front of his face, waiting for the final attack of Xana to finish him.

END OF CHAPTER

Dragon and Sword Master: I'm so evil that I might have to change my name.

Evil Dragon and Sword Master: or just get a split personality like Primarch Azrael.

Dragon and Sword Master: Great. Well, the good thing is that Kristi will have twice the trouble with the both of us around. Well, now that that's over with, let me say that yes, Aelita will be revived. How, I'm not saying, but that's only because it would ruin the surprise. Actually, I think I'll leave this story to my evil half.

Evil Dragon and Sword Master: Sweet! You already swore me in as complete lord and master of this fic, correct?

Dragon and Sword Master: Yes, now yet me do the last "Fic of the week" and then it's al yours. Anyways, this week's story is none other than Hidden from the Light by mornstar. Summary: When Jeremie finds the anti-virus for Aelita, Ulrich disappears with Odd. Is this the work of X.A.N.A.? And what does the new girl have to do with anything? (Complete!)

I don't know what to say for this story, but it is that good. It was so good that not even I can give you a description of. I suggest that if you read just one story that I promote, then let it be this one.

I am extremely sorry if I put you on the spot mornstar, or any other authors that I give my fic of the week towards.


	7. The Beginning of the End

Aelita's Hero

Dragon and Sword Master: All right thanks for everyone reviewing last chapter, especially one person who I won't name since he works from the shadows. Anyways, he also mentioned about the fact that a lot of animes use the anger transformation as well. So I am sorry, but I do not own the idea of the thing, however, I own it for this anime. Also, Ginsenshi and I have a story up in the Code Lyoko section, entitled: Code Lyoko: Haru no ai hikari to yami no ai, yet it has no reviews. If it doesn't start getting reviews, then I will not update after this chapter goers up and I MEAN IT!!

The Beginning of Xana's End

While Jeremy was fighting Xana, Odd and Ulrich were racing towards the tower. Not knowing that there were ten Mega tanks coming after them.

"With Aelita gone, how are we going to deactivate the tower?" Ulrich asked as they kept running at top speeds. Odd was about to comment, but then Yumi cut in.

"Uh, guys, you got oh about, ten Mega-tanks right behind you!" Odd and Ulrich turned around, and got ready to fight knowing that they couldn't outrun them all.

"Impact" Ulrich, said as he destroyed one, but another one shot him, or almost.

"Yumi, I can use some more arrows." Odd said, and Yumi quickly replied

"Wait a second. In your angered modes, you also have extra techniques. Odd, I need to upgrade your gloves so that it can hold twenty arrows. Okay, now that is out of the way, Ulrich move!" Yumi shouted as Ulrich dodged yet another energy wall. The tanks only attacked one at a time so that they wouldn't kill each other, which was the reason, that Odd and Ulrich were still alive. The barrage may have been one shot at a time, but they were still close together. One was shooting right after the other, making it hard to dodge.

"Okay, got it. Ulrich, you have a double triplicate. Here's what you got to do, yell triplicate, then again. This way, you'll have eight clones instead of two. Odd, you'll have to use up all of your arrows, but your attack is real cool. You'll make a cyclone of arrows appear, making no one on the ground able to block the cyclone."

Odd went first, yelling for Ulrich to jump onto one of the rocks, and yelled "Arrow Cyclone!" His attack filled the area and destroyed half of the tanks. The others had already closed up, therefore blocking the attack. As he finished unleashing his attack, he stopped spinning, as the image in front of his eyes start to straighten out. "Ulrich, it's your turn now." Odd said to his best friend. 'Man, that attack makes me dizzy.'

"Okay, Triplicate! Again." Ulrich said, as eight clones stood next to him, ready to fight, or ready to die if the matter called for it. The nine Ulrich's were able to go into overkill, having either two or three ninjas on one tank. After a few minutes, only three ninjas remained, as Ulrich said fuse, he saw Odd go into the tower. Following him shortly after, he saw Odd jumping and was just barely able to reach the platform on the second level. Ulrich watched anxiously. If this didn't work, they where done for.

Odd pulled himself on the platform and couldn't help but think of how much easier it would be if Aelita were still with them. He sadly thought as he straightened himself up and walked forward up to the monitor. 'I hope this works.' he thought, putting his hand on the monitor, Odd found out that the computer had memorized all of their handprints as Odd put his hand on the panel. (So what if only Aelita does it? I've seen other stories where Odd deactivates the tower.) He thought that the computer would not work, since only Aelita did it, and now she was dead. Typing in Lyoko, Odd watched as the tower started the process, but somehow it stopped. "Don't go back to the past Yumi, not yet. Jeremy is still fighting, and we have to get to him.

Jumping back down, he met with Ulrich and they ran outside of the tower, running back to where Jeremy was fighting. Jeremy was stuck in a field of electricity, and wasn't able to move, looked like it could be the end. 'Is this it? No, I can't let him get away with this, but how, wait, I got it.' Even though his movements where limited, He managed to trigger his ability that allowed him to turn invisible. Once he went invisible, he was able to slip away. Xana started charging for his attack, as Jeremy started to go in for the kill.

As soon as Jeremy was closer than two feet away from Xana, Xana used a great lighting attack, and Jeremy was way to close to dodge it. Bracing up for the attack, he found that it never came. As soon as Xana attacked, Ulrich sped off in order to take the hit for his teammate. He was only able to get his arm in the path, but it was enough to stop the attack and devirtualize Ulrich, making Jeremy still able to fight Xana and avenge Aelita's death.

Ulrich came out of the scanner with a look of pain etched along his face. He couldn't feel his right arm for some reason, but every time he was deleted and brought back to the real world, he never had the lingering effects, but this time, that was exactly what happened!

END OF CHAPTER

Dragon and Sword Master: Xana is almost done, as well as this story. I can't wait to see how this story turns out with you reviewers. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review. I will answer all signed in by e-mail, and any anonymous reviewers in the next chapter.

Anyways, the "Fic of the Week" is none other than Dead Serious by origamikungfu. Summary: When a Xana attack hospitalizes hundreds, including Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd, it's up to Jeremy and Aelita (with a little extra help) to save them all before time runs out. (PG13 just to be safe)

This story is really good, yet it only has nine reviews. I hope that you check this awesome story out. If I try to say anything, I'll give you the whole thing away.

As always, I am sorry for putting you on the spot origamikungfu. BTW, I like the name.


	8. Xana's End

Aelita's Hero  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have the rest of the chapters of this story finished. I'll wait to see what everyone thinks about this, and then update.  
  
Phoenix and Staff Master: Then he'll work on Link in Endiness, he promises, right brother?  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: Since I have no choice, yes. Also, I'm giving you a treat since it's my birthday. You don't get one chapter, but two!  
  
Chapter 8: Xana's End  
  
"Yumi, how are they, ow!" Ulrich asked as he held his right arm. He was confused on why the damage still lingered. He also couldn't understand why he didn't have any feeling in his right arm yet.  
  
"They're okay. However, you aren't." she said as he came closer to the computer. "Guys, be careful not to get hit! If you do, then the attack will travel through to the real world. Ulrich can't feel his right arm, which I assume blocked that last attack for you Jeremy." She said, as Ulrich stood behind her.  
  
In Lyoko, Jeremy was having a hard time hitting Xana. Not only was he trying to hit everything with his distant electric attack, but also when Jeremy would come close, he would just create his electricity barrier, which Jeremy would dodge out of the way by moving backwards all the time. Odd had another reload for his arrows transmitted to him, and he was trying to chip away at Xana's health points, by sniping him with his arrows. Jeremy was thinking of how to get to him.  
  
Jeremy knew that having Odd still here meant that he could be under an attack by Xana, thus either crippling or kill him with his electricity. Getting close to Odd, he stabbed him real quickly with his sword of ice. "Sorry Odd, but I can't defeat Xana and protect you at the same time." He said as he took the sword out of Odd. Odd devirtualized and went back to the real world. "Yumi, go to find and enter two things. First, Vir-usle, then second, health upgrade. I just hope that they are there."  
  
"Why did Jeremy do that? I was the one who was kicking Xana butt." Odd thought to himself as he entered the elevator that would take him to the computer room. Once he saw Ulrich, he understood why Jeremy did what he did. It was to protect him from a fate like or worse than Ulrich's. "Thanks Jeremy." Odd thought to himself for the act that he thought was dishonorable and not a good idea at the time.  
  
"They're here Jeremy, but you only have fifty life points left after that last attack, and the sword takes forty health points to activate. Are you sure you don't want it the other way around?" Yumi asked as she found the first program. Finding the second program, she suddenly realized why he said it in that order. "Never mind Jeremy, now what?" she asked as she sat, waiting for him to answer. She had no idea what to do with these two useful programs. "Hey wait a second, why didn't you activate Health Upgrade on us?"  
  
"Here's what you have to do Yumi, go to my card, and equip the two programs to me, then leave the rest to me. I'll make this world a world without danger, or die trying. Also, I was acting on a hunch. I didn't know that they would be there. I guess luck was with me." Jeremy said as he dodged another attack from Xana.  
  
Yumi pulled his card up onto the monitor and then maximized the programs. She clicked on the Vir-usle and dragged it over to him. She then got a confirmation window saying that are you sure you want to equip, She answered yes and then did the same thing for the Health Upgrade.  
  
Jeremy felt his health points falling as he summoned the Vir-usle to his hands, but then doubling and refilling afterwards. It was a good thing that this sword only took health points when it was summoned, and not when it was used, otherwise Jeremy would have two things to worry about, Xana and the Sword. He only wanted to worry about his opponent, not the weapon to destroy him as well.  
  
Xana knew that blade would be his downfall. He started to back away, trembling in fear just by the sight of it. "That blade was not supposed to be activated at all! It was so hidden that only a hacker could find it." Xana said, stepping backwards with fear written all over him. Jeremy kept coming closer and Xana backing away, until Xana came to the back of a cliff.  
  
"I would say that there are two ways to die Xana. Either the hard way with this sword or the easy way with that void, but I know that you would take the hard way and I'm not risking myself falling over that cliff. Jeremy said, as he rose the sword into a defense position, waiting for Xana to make a move, and he did. Xana teleported away from the cliff and far away from Jeremy, not only for his offensive purposes, but for his defensive ones as well.  
  
"If that's the game you want to play, then fine." Running as quick as a ninja under the invisible ability, he slashed Xana three times. One time for Odd, one for Aelita, and one for himself. Since Xana had 980 HP left after all of Odd's arrows, he was then cut down to three hundred less health points, leaving him at 680. "Remember this Xana, never mess with my friends, especially my girlfriend. Otherwise you'll be dead before you know it. Going around in a circle, he was able to slash Xana seven times, reducing him to no more then ashes and memories. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Aelita. I hope this is enough to repent." He said to himself as he heard Yumi saying his catchphrase.  
  
Another source of evil was witnessing the short and quick battle of Xana's defeat. This person felt the pain that followed Xana's death. "I swear that whoever you are kid, I'll make your life as bad as mine, maybe even worse than mine." He said as he started chuckling to himself, making sure that no one had found him, especially since he had 1500 health points and not vulnerable to anything at all, not even that sword. It would be as hazardous to that person as his cameras once were.  
  
After the battle and Yumi returned to the past, Jeremy was heartbroken. Not only was he never to create an Anti-virus in time so that they could have normal lives, but also that his presence in Lyoko had no effect, not even the one he wanted, which was to protect Aelita! Searching the supercomputer for any help, he wasn't worried about classes, since it was a Saturday once again. Only one thing was different: Aelita was dead. Those three words echoed throughout Jeremy's head as he continued to search every file for anything to bring his love back.  
  
"Hmm, what's this?" Jeremy asked as he double-clicked on a folder titled "Back-up". Boy was he in for a surprise when he saw something that he never thought to see again, or should I say someone.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Dragon and Sword Master: I must be becoming more like Mr. Evil everyday, since I end all of my chapters of this story in a cliffhanger. Anyways, I do have this whole story done, just waiting on the reviewers to give me some feedback. I'll have my sister do the "Fic of the Week" from now on for this story, so that she can have at least something to do. Also, the "Vir-usle" is a little play on two words. Delete the hyphen in the middle, and you have Virusle. Take the le out and you have Virus. Now, delete the first two and last two letters of delete and you have 'le', therefore, Vir-usle.  
  
Phoenix and Staff Master: Thanks big brother. Anyways, the "Fic of the Week" is none other than the story known as Vanishing Point by Ransomed Heart. Summary: AU:A pink-haired girl and a blonde-haired boy that only two others can see. Will tragedy repeat itself, or can destiny be fought? The secrets unravel as twilight comes..... FINAL CHAPTER POSTED!  
  
This story is very good, having the past help the present. In what way you ask, read to find out! 


	9. Aelita's Amnesia

Aelita's Hero

Dragon and Sword Master: This chapter is both exciting and sad for me. It's the final chapter of this story, and I liked writing evilly. However, the sequel won't be up until five reviews for Code: Lyoko Haru no ai Hikari to Yami no ai by Ginsenshi and I, so review it please. I'm staying in character here, which means that this chapter will have a cliffhanger as well, and you won't see the next story until that quota is met.

Chapter Nine: Aelita's Amnesia 

"Hello, I'm Aelita and this is Lyoko. Can I ask who you are?" Aelita asked as her back up was activated. Little did he know that when he activated her back up that in another part of the factory, another super computer had been activated, as well as a little floppy disc in the corner of the room.

"My name is Jeremy. I'll be right back Aelita. I have some friends of mine that would like to see you again." He replied as he started to leave the factory, but before he did, Aelita asked, "What do you mean by again?" Jeremy replied that he would explain everything after he got back.

Jeremy was running from the factory with a lot on his mind, so much in fact that he didn't see Sissy and ran into her.

"Watch where you're going!" Sissy exclaimed as she got up and walked past him, with her two cronies behind her. Jeremy said sorry as he got up and started to run off again. He wanted to find Odd, Yumi and Ulrich as soon as possible.

After spotting his friends, Jeremy started to jog and then walk. He was still a little out of breath, but he was alright. "Guys, Aelita is still alive." Jeremy said while still trying to catch his breath, so the group had to ask him again, not only for that reason, but to see if what he said was correct. After Jeremy caught his breath, he repeated what he said. "Come on, let's go to the factory so we can reintroduce ourselves."

"Huh? If she's alive, why do we have to reintroduce ourselves to her?" Ulrich asked Jeremy. Everyone else was wondering the same question, but was too nervous to ask it.

"It's because Aelita has amnesia, I guess you can say. The back up copy of her may have the same stuff that she does, like her powers and such, but she hadn't encountered us yet." Jeremy said. "So don't get her too confused. I accidentally said again and she was curious about why I said that. Just a little warning for you." He finished as they got to the factory and headed down the elevator towards the super computer.

"Aelita, I'm back," Jeremy said as he got back to the super computer, "and I brought my friends to meet you." He finished as he sat down and Aelita came up. "So who are your friends Jeremy?" Aelita asked him.

"The guy behind me is Odd and has a bottomless pit for a stomach." Jeremy started.

"Hey! I'm still the fastest one in Lyoko, well only second to Ulrich." Odd stated.

"Well its true Odd. On both accounts, but Yumi's also fast. I'm Ulrich by the way Aelita, and that is Yumi." Ulrich said, laughing and trying to save his butt from an angry girlfriend.

"Aelita, now remember when I said that I would explain everything that happened? Well here's what happened. I was working on an anti-virus for you, still am in fact but that's not the point. Xana kidnapped you a week ago with a fake tower. He then issued a challenge to me." Jeremy started, and stopped there, knowing that Aelita would be confused and he was right.

"How were you able to get into Lyoko, Jeremy? I assume that you can all go into Lyoko, am I correct?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, they can. We have three scanners down below us, which with the help of this super computer can get the to Lyoko. Do you have any more questions before I tell you more of the story?" Jeremy asked, feeling a faint blush forming on his cheeks. _"Just as I thought. I still love her."_ Jeremy thought to himself as he started picking the story up again. "Now where was I, oh yeah. Xana issued a challenge towards me and I accepted, thinking that he would use his monsters Odd, Ulrich and I went into Lyoko to rescue you. However he had another trick up his evil sleeve. He brainwashed you and made me battle you, as well as my heart." Jeremy stated and noticed that Aelita looked confused.

"I feel as if I would never hurt you, but why do I feel like that?" Aelita asked. Jeremy knew she would ask this type of question, but now that it was out, he would have to answer, and he didn't want to answer in front of his friends, but he was going to anyways.

"That feeling would be love Aelita, which is an affection felt by two people of the opposite gender. It also explains how I feel about you." Jeremy said. "Now let me continue with the story, please. I had no choice to delete you. The brainwashing device made you think that I was the enemy, and kept taunting me. I was holding back so that I didn't have to delete you. He made it a battle to the death, and I won. Afterwards, Xana attacked the school grounds using an old tactic once again, the tower that made the city sink into the ground. Something inside of us snapped, and we transformed into better versions of our Lyoko forms. Xana was not much of a match after my little transformation. He went down easily that is, after Yumi gave me the Vir-usle. Xana was down quicker than lighting, but the price for his defeat was too high. You see, having Xana make me kill you made me angry, which started his undoing." Jeremy said, finishing the story of Aelita's last adventure.

"So do you have the Anti-virus data ready yet Jeremy?" Aelita asked him. He didn't have the time to create the anti-virus, however with Xana gone, he had all the time in the world to create one, or so he thought.

"Let me scan you and see if you have the virus Aelita. Your 'twin' had it, but I'm not sure if you do yet." Jeremy said, as he scanned her. The results shocked Jeremy.

"I don't know how, but Xana must have known about your back-up, because when he activated that virus, he gave you the same virus. Why he didn't delete you as well I have no idea, but I'm glad that the virus, and not the brainwashing device only affected you.

However, in another part of Lyoko, another person dwelled. Someone else was trapped in Lyoko, not because he wanted to, but because he chose to. He was at the top of the world and then suddenly went downhill. His revenge was transferred to Cadic Jr. High, after the person sued him for everything he had. _"I thought Jeremy killed her. No matter, I can finish the job that my other part started myself with one blow. Those kids would never know what hit them, starting with his digital sweetheart. He'll wish that he never found out about Lyoko after I'm done with them."_ He thought to himself as he turned into a dark substance and sank into Lyoko, into his own world of darkness.

END OF STORY?

Dragon and Sword Master: Who is this mysterious person and what happened to him to make him bitter and hate all types of schools? How is he related to Xana? What does he have in store for Aelita and Jeremy? Are you tired of me asking questions without giving you any answers, well, you'll just have to wait and find out in the sequel, but remember ten reviews for Code: Lyoko Haru no ai Hikari to Yami no ai gets you the new story, and I mean it. No reviews, no story. I will also have help with this story, so descriptions, grammar, and romance won't be a problem.

Phoenix and Staff Master: Finally. Now I don't have to read your boring stories or quick romances anymore.

Dragon and Sword Master: Don't forget that I can call you Staff Master again.

Phoenix and Staff Master: No, anything but that! I like this name. Now for the last "Fic of the week" for this story is none other than the story that my brother mentioned beforehand, which is Code: Lyoko Haru no ai Hikari to Yami no ai by Ginsenshi. Summary: nuyasha and Kagome have planed a trap to the Lyoko-realm to vitiate their friends and talk about things of the past and maybe found out with happen to Xana.  
  
Remember, this is the story that needs five reviews in order for my big brother to start on the sequel to this story. This is a very great story that he has helped him on, yet it only has two reviews, sadly. Inuyasha and Kagome are married, and as Jeremy and Aelita are fiancées, but something happens to Aelita. If you want to know, read to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Just to let everyone know, the sequel to this story is up and running. The New Brood takes place a week after the events of this legendary story, so please, if you loved this story then check out the sequel for it!


End file.
